My Best Friend's Boyfriend-Part 3
by Starchick
Summary: This is part 3, and I'm really sorry for the delay. Ok, can guys come between best friends? Maybe...


  
I am soo sorry for the delay. It's because of school and all, I don't get that much time   
to write. But I'll just finish this part quick before everyone kills me for leaving them   
hanging -_-* Um, not much action and romance in this part, but they admit their feelings   
at least. ^_^ Some say guys can't come between best friends, but in this case, you have  
to wonder if they're wrong...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (duh!)   
  
My Best Friend's Boyfriend-Part 3  
  
Mimi opened her eyes to a dark chamber. She was lying on a stone cot. Mimi sat up and  
rubbed her eyes, trying to get her thoughts in order. She remembered Skullmeramon   
showing up, and the digimon digivolving, then the explosion of blue-white flames. Her face   
darkened as she remembered the fight before that, her and Tai vs. Matt and Sora. She   
hated confrontations like that, especially with her so-called best friend and the guy she  
loved...Mimi shook her head. No, I love Tai, she reminded herself. I'm over Matt, I don't  
care about him anymore. But then why did she still feel funny and unhappy when she   
thought of him? Mimi cleared her mind of these thoughts, trying to remember what hap-  
pened after the world had exploded in flames around her. All she drew was a blank. Sigh-  
ing, she got to her feet, deciding to look around. Chances were that one of the others  
would also be here somewhere. After walking for a while, she suddenly heard a noise  
coming from in front of her. It was pretty dark, so she couldn't see who-or what-it was.  
She stopped, holding her breath in anticipation and fear. Ahead of her, the noise also  
stopped, then continued toward her, slowly and uncertainly. Finally the figure came out of  
the shadows, and Mimi was standing nearly face to face with Sora. They stared at each  
other for a moment. Mimi's earlier thoughts came back to her. I don't know if I can count  
on her as much, she's not my best friend anymore. Sora glanced down. "Um, hi Mimi," she  
murmured. Mimi blinked. "Uh, hi Sora," she said, just as nervously. It was terrible. The 2  
of them had been able to talk about anything that came to mind with each other before,  
but now they couldn't even greet each other without feeling all nervous. Mimi sighed. She  
realized that her doubts were nonsense, Sora always looked out for everyone. She's really  
a great person, Mimi thought. And she was a really great best friend.  
Sora looked at her. "Have you seen any of the others, or our digimon?" she asked. It was  
a dumb question. If either of them had seen anyone else, they would be with them. None-  
theless, Mimi shook her head. "I haven't seen anyone," she told Sora. Sora nodded slowly.  
"Then I think we should go look for them," she suggested. Mimi nodded as well. "Okay,"   
she agreed.  
  
Tai, Matt, and the 4 digimon were searching the whole forest for Sora and Mimi. "Sora,   
where are you?" Biyomon shouted. Gabumon sighed. "How could they just disappear like   
that?" he asked. Agumon shrugged. "Y'know, if you hadn't started fighting with us, none  
of this would've happened," Tai told Matt angrily. Matt glared back at him. "I only came to  
tell Mimi how I feel," he retorted. "You started the fight." "And you knew she was going  
with me," Tai said furiously."First you broke her heart with Sora, her best friend, then   
when she finds someone else and is happy again, you drop Sora and try to get her back.  
Just who do you think you are anyway? You've got a lot of nerve. You tear Mimi's heart  
to pieces and drag it through the mud, and probably doing the same to Sora, and you can  
actually say you care about her? You're so cold-"  
"Stop it, Tai!" Matt yelled. "I already told you I didn't know how she felt. And if I could   
turn back time and do it all over again differently, I would, I really do care about her!   
(A/N: Aww, isn't that sweet? Ok, don't mind me) Also," Matt continued, ignoring Tai's   
stunned expression. "I know you really care about Sora, that's also why I'm here in the   
first place.And you know what man, she really cares about you too. What do you think is  
going to happen when all that comes out? Heck, it's already come out, that's why all this  
happened. What do you think is happening to Mimi's heart now, if you care about her so  
much? I dare you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love Sora," he finished. Tai  
was shocked, mostly because he couldn't meet up to Matt's challenge. The shock quickly  
turned to anger. "Don't try to put all this on me Matt, just so you can clear your cons-  
cience!" he shouted. "You've really got a lot of guts-" Finally, Palmon couldn't take it any-  
more. "Will you 2 stop it?!" she shrieked, losing all control. Everyone stared at her. "This is  
both of your faults, and you know it," she yelled at Tai and Matt. "And not just yours, it's  
also Sora's and Mimi's fault. I don't really know what this is all about, but I do know it isn't   
worth putting your friendships, and probably everyone's lives on the line for! Fighting won't  
solve anything, so will you just get it together so we can do something about this?" She   
stopped, glaring at the 2 guys. They stared at her for a moment, then turned to each   
other. "Palmon's right," Tai sighed. Matt nodded. "I just don't want anything to happen to   
happen to them," Tai continued. "I know, neither do I," agreed Matt. He looked up. "I do  
care about Mimi, a lot, but I haven't exactly shown it," he said softly. "I'm just not used  
to this kind of thing, and I guess I really hurt her. I feel awful." Tai looked at him more   
carefully. "It'll be okay," he said. "I'm sure Mimi'll understand, if you tell her what you just  
told me." Matt turned back to him. "You really do like Sora," he said. Tai glanced away.   
"Yeah, I guess so," he admitted slowly. "I guess I didn't notice until now. I care about  
Mimi, honest. She's fun and sweet and all, but I think it's just a little crush, like with you  
and Sora. I'm sure Mimi feels the same way, you'd have to be blind to not see the way  
she looks at you." "The same way you and Sora look at each other," Matt said with a   
smirk. Then he sighed. "Hey man, don't worry," Tai told him. "Mimi really likes you." Matt  
looked at him. "By now she's probably wondering how I ended up with the crest of friend-  
ship," he muttered. Tai snickered. "Actually, I find myself wondering about that a lot..but   
I'm sure she'll forgive you if you admit your feelings face to face," he added quickly as   
Matt gave him a death glare. If looks could kill, I'd be sporting some pretty serious injuries,  
Tai thought.  
The digimon sighed in unison. "I'm glad that's over," said Biyomon. "Whatever it was," mut-  
tered Palmon. "So what do we do now?" Gabumon wanted to know. Tai thought for a   
moment. "Biyomon, you should go get the others and tell them that Sora and Mimi are  
missing. Bring them over to us. The rest of us should keep looking. I think Skullmeramon  
took them-"  
"That was a brilliant flash," Matt muttered sarcastically. Tai glared at him. "As I was   
saying, Skullmeramon probably took them, so he might've left a trail or something. So we'll  
keep looking, okay?"  
"Right," they all agreed. Biyomon flew off in the direction that the others had gone in,   
while the rest of them kept searching the forest.  
  
The 2 girls were still walking through the pitch black chamber. There still wasn't any sign  
that anyone else was here. Sora glanced back at Mimi. She looked tired, probably from  
walking so much. "You wanna take a break?" Sora asked. Mimi looked at her, surprised that  
she was talking to her. They hadn't said a word to each other since meeting up. "Do you  
think it's safe?" Mimi asked carefully. Sora nodded. "We haven't run into anything yet," she  
said, sitting down. Mimi followed suit. She pulled out her diary and began writing.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
How could things become such a mess in less than 48 hours? You know I was heartbroken  
when Matt and Sora were together. But Tai helped me, and before I knew it, I started   
seeing him as more than just a friend. He thought of me the same way, and we got   
together. I actually believed I was truly happy with him, that everything was alright again.  
We had a lot of fun with each other, he was cute and always made me laugh. But Matt  
and Sora split up, then they confronted us and told us how they feel about me and Tai.  
Matt loves me after all, he really does! Yesterday I would've been in heaven when he told  
me, but now things are so complicated. Sora loves Tai. And the 4 of us got in a really   
huge fight. Tai and Matt are furious with each other, they're both after me. And I'm not   
sure which one I love. No, cancel that. I know I'm still in love with Matt, no matter how  
much I try to deny it, even after all he's done to me. I still have the hugest crush on him,  
but I don't want to hurt Tai, he's been really great. It's so confusing. And the worst thing  
is I think Sora hates me. Or if she doesn't, she's still not my best friend, and I think that's  
worse than anything. She's put me through a lot, but most of it wasn't her fault, and   
there is a giant rift between us, I have to wonder if we'll ever be close again. It's awful.  
I can't believe that 2 guys have come between us, even though we'd always promised it'd  
never happen. At this point, I don't care what happens anymore, just as long as Sora and  
I can be friends again.  
  
~Mimi  
  
Sora looked at the pink-clad girl seated across from her. Formerly known as my best   
friend, she thought with a little bitterness. Then she looked at Mimi more closely. She   
seemed tortured, lost, and confused. Sora thought about everything she'd been through  
in the past 2 days. Oh my gosh, thought Sora in horror. She must be totally crushed, she  
must feel totally empty and alone. And I can't even help her, 'cause most of it is my fault.  
Sora couldn't believe what she'd done to her friend. Mimi had found love twice, and both  
times, Sora had taken it away from her, or tried to. She must feel so lonely, Sora realized.  
She sighed. She had to apologize. She had to try to let Mimi know that she wasn't alone,  
that Sora would be there for her-even if it cost her her own happiness. Sora went over to  
Mimi. "Mimi?" she asked hesitantly. Mimi looked up. "Yeah, Sora?" she replied. Sora glanced  
down. "I-I just want to let you know that I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I've been so  
cruel and mean. It's my fault you feel so awful, and I feel terrible too, for putting you  
through all this. I've been the worst, and I don't blame you if you don't want to be my  
best friend anymore, but I just want you to know you'll always be mine." Mimi stared at   
her with eyes shining with tears, then she flung her arms around Sora. "Sora, you're my  
best friend in the universe, and I want it to stay that way. It's not your fault, you didn't  
know, and I can't blame you because Matt chose you. If I were him, I'd choose the same.  
You're really nice and everything, I couldn't ever match up." Sora looked at her. "Don't  
say that Mimi. You're the sweetest person I know, as well as the nicest. And plus, you've  
got this innocent, charming quality, everyone can't help but notice. And no one can ever  
feel bad when you're around, your cheerfulness rubs off on everyone." Mimi smiled. Sora  
smiled back, but then got serious again. "Matt really does love you," she told Mimi. Mimi  
looked at her shoes. "I know," she murmured. "But I don't know what to do." She looked  
hesitantly at Sora. Sora sighed. "Listen Mimi, you have to listen to what you want, not  
what I want. I've been real selfish, but now you have to be happy. It's your choice, and  
I won't hate you for whatever choice you make." She also looked down. Mimi hugged her.  
"Sora, I know you love Tai, really and truly. I'm not going to take that away...especially  
because I love Matt." She smiled. Sora turned to her. "That's a blinding flash of the   
obvious," she said sarcastically. "Y'know Sora, I can't believe we let guys come between  
us," murmured Mimi. "Yeah," said Sora. "After I promised that'd never happen, too. We've  
got to make a pact."  
"I hate to cancel your plans," said a voice in the darkness. "But you 2 won't be able to go   
anywhere." Mimi gasped. "Who said that?" she demanded. But Sora already knew, and her  
face paled. "Myotismon," she whispered.  
  
Eeek, another cliff-hanger. I'm sorry, I just had to do it one more time ^^* Coming up,   
the conclusion. And I guess I was wrong, guys can't come between best friends. Please  
R&R, kk? Arigato! ^_^  



End file.
